


I Never Thought I'd Be Having Tea With Your Mom

by apollojolras, Red_City



Series: You're the One That I Want [3]
Category: Castle
Genre: AU, Adorable, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Butterflies, Chocolate, Coming Out, Crying, Cuddling, Cute, Dinner, Eventual Smut, Ex Boyfriend, Falling In Love, Feels, Fluff, Foreshadowing, Grocery Shopping, Intentions, M/M, Making Out, Nervous, Questions, Smut, Spanish, Tea, Teenage AU, argument, castle - Freeform, date, meeting parents, rysposito, superhero preference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollojolras/pseuds/apollojolras, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_City/pseuds/Red_City
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting parents isn't a big deal, right?</p><p>Well Javier and Kevin are both about to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Tea Party

**Author's Note:**

> You don't HAVE to read, "The Smallest Swim Trunks Known To Man," or "Yes, I Like Him, No Big Deal," to get this part, but this is the third in a part of a series, and the stories are chronological. Let us know what you think!
> 
> ~ANNOUNCEMENT!!~  
> We are releasing a version of this fic on Google Drive with the thrilling experience of the Author Commentary, for those who are interested in reading it. Please look at [this document](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1D9kZYck3YdZvrtsj7zGalpTUdKJx21bBZ1Tf0Zo6jmQ/viewform?usp=send_form) for more information! Thanks!

“I want to take you out to dinner,” Javier said one day, and Kevin nearly spit out his water. 

They were at the dining table at Jenny’s house, Javier reading some book for his required summer reading list, and Kevin just reading because he liked to. It was a slow, lazy afternoon, probably Thursday (though neither had been paying much attention to the calendar since summer started). They had been officially, technically and blissfully dating for a week and four days. Not that either one was counting.

Javier had been staring at his book, pretending to read it, while watching Kevin out of the corner of his eye. He was appreciating the way the sunlight outlined his cheekbone when he realized that they had never had a real, go-out-to-eat date in a restaurant. Sure, they had eaten together plenty, and spent almost all their time here, at Jenny’s house, or at the beach, always together. But they had never had a DATE date, and Javier didn’t like that.

“What?” Kevin said, after a moment of sputtering.

“I want to take you out? To dinner?” Javier asked hesitantly, worried now that he had crossed over some sort of line.

Kevin didn’t say anything back, but when Javier looked up, Kevin was blushing furiously and smiling.

“Okay,” he said at last, and Javier’s look of concern smoothed out.

“Good,” Javier said, and went back to his book like nothing had happened.

Kevin’s mind and heart were going a little faster than normal. Did he mean a NICE dinner place like dress up dinner should I wear like a tux jacket do I even have a tux jacket when are we going where are we going will he hold my hand in public we’ve never done that before oh my God Jenny is going to freak out.

“Hey,” Javi said, shaking Kevin out of his thoughts. “What’s going on up there?”

“Oh, nothing,” Kevin said, knowing Javier wouldn’t believe him.

“What, do you not want to go?” Javier asked, those adorable furrows in his brow coming back.

“NO! I mean, yes, I want to go, yes, it’s just -”

“Just what, Kev?”

“Well, I haven’t been on a date in a while. I - I’m not sure how it’s supposed to go.”

“Well I’ve never been on a date with a boyfriend,” - Kevin got butterflies just hearing Javier say that - “but I’m sure it’s just like any other date. Minus the chick.”

Kevin laughed at that.

“Where are we going?” He asked, leaning forward.

“Can’t tell,” Javier said, smiling at him.

“What should I wear?”

“Hmmm…” Javier pretended to think, setting down his book. “Nothing.”

Kevin’s face heated up again at that, and something lower was heating up too.

“They’ll probably kick us out, wherever we go, if I show up naked.”

“I don’t know if we’d make it to the restaurant if you showed up naked,” Javier said, the glint in his eyes increasingly suggestive. Kevin licked his lips nervously, and was very aware of how Javier’s eyes followed the path of his tongue. This was dangerous territory - sure, they were becoming experts on each other’s lips, tongues, and necks, but neither had traveled much lower. They had only twice gotten to the point where they were both shirtless, once when Javier asked Kevin if he wanted to be his boyfriend, and once on the beach, past midnight when no one else was around. But there was a hesitation, a worry, on both ends about pushing too far.

They also hadn’t really had a sex talk, as they hadn’t gotten even close enough for it to be a worry. So Javier didn’t know the extent of Kevin’s...experience. Bobby had been a really serious boyfriend, and Kevin had been completely in love with him, so they had had sex. And Kevin was scared about getting to that level of intimacy with another person - he couldn’t even imagine having a repeat of what happened with Bobby. He was pretty sure that Javier wasn’t a virgin either, but was also almost 100% certain Javier had never experimented with guys before.

Javier’s eyes were still on Kevin, waiting for some sort of reaction, and Kevin realized he had been stuck in his own head again.

“Sorry, I was thinking,” Kevin said, sitting back in his chair.

“About me naked?” Javier asked, and Kevin laughed at him. Javier loved making Kevin laugh, it was the sweetest sound he’d heard in a long time.

“But what should I really wear, like is this gonna be a really nice place or -”

“It’s nice, but not freakishly nice,” Javier said, nudging Kevin with his foot under the table.

“Okay. When are we going?” Kevin asked, and nudged back.

“Tomorrow night,” Javier said, and smiled smugly. “I’ll come get you at...7.”

“Oh, no, I’m super busy tomorrow at 7...I have lots of NetFlix to watch and laying around, and then there’s the napping and snacking and - ahhH!”

Javier had jumped up and come around the table, launching himself at Kevin. He wrestled him to the ground and began tickling his sides, right under his ribs. He knew that was Kevin’s most sensitive spot from many a time at the beach.

“JAVI! Haha, stop! STOP NO!” He shouted, breathlessly laughing and pushing at Javier, trying to get the upper hand. Eventually he managed to flip Javier over on his back and tried to hold his hands above his head, away from Kevin’s tickly spots. Javier, unfairly, was not nearly as ticklish. Kevin was still laughing when Javier took him by surprise and lunged upwards to capture him into a kiss. Kevin inhaled through his nose suddenly at the warmth and fluttery feeling he got all over. He had been kissing Javier for about two weeks and still, every time, he got that feeling. Kevin hoped it never went away. 

Kevin leaned down and pressed his weight into Javier - his boyfriend - and kissed back fervently. He found himself tugging at the bottom of Javi’s shirt, and Javier smiled into his lips, reaching down to answer the unspoken request. Then the front door banged open.

They froze on the floor, breaking apart and looking at each other in horror. All Javier could think was, Please let it be Jenny, please let it be Jenny please let it be Jenny, and he watched as Kevin lifted his head to look.

“Oh, hi mom,” Kevin said, and rolled off of Javier onto the floor beside him. “You’re home early.”

“Kevin, darling. Nice to see you straddling someone else - does this mean we’re finally over Bobby “The Bitch Fit?”

Kevin rolled his eyes, and Javier, not knowing what else to do, started laughing. He rolled over on his side and looked up at the door, where Kevin’s mom was standing.

“Ma’am, pleased to meet you, I’m Javier. And please say you’ll tell me why you gave Bobby that nickname.”

“Oh, my pleasure. Get up off the floor, boys, and let’s make tea.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------

Javier had spent the last hour doing something he honestly never thought he would be caught dead doing - hanging out with his boyfriend’s mom and taste-testing the numerous varieties of tea she had, arguing over whether Honey Rose or Calming Orange had the richest flavor, and debating over who was a better superhero - Iron Man or Batman. (Javier was a Batman fan, and Mrs. Ryan preferred Iron Man. Kevin was neutral on the the subject.) Javier had technically met Mrs. Ryan twice before, but had said no more than hello, how are you. He had panicked, at first, when she had walked in on her son on top of him, Javier himself making noises that shouldn’t be heard in public, but she had immediately put him at ease with her smile and snarky jokes. Javier had learned that Kevin was a wonderful singer (despite Kevin’s protests), had heard several stories of Kevin as a six or seven year old, and had learned the origination of Bobby’s nickname. Apparently, one time when Kevin had been grounded from using the phone (the reason which Kevin refused to tell and Mrs. Ryan just smiled mischievously, not saying anything either), Bobby had driven to their house, demanding to talk to Kevin. When his parents refused, he basically threw a fit on their front porch, claiming they were stifling his rights as a human being and they were sadists for keeping Kevin away from him. Both Kevin’s parents had referred to Bobby as, “Bitch Fit,” ever since.

Javier was surprised at the vast knowledge Kevin’s mother please-call-me-Alana had of Kevin’s past relationships. Kevin, apparently, told his parents almost everything, at least eventually told them everything which honestly made Javier a little nervous. Javier talked to his own mother, sure, but she didn’t know the inner workings of his life. She probably didn’t know how many girls Javier had dated, and she DEFINITELY didn’t know about Kevin yet. That - that would be completely new territory. He was even uneasy about the amount of knowledge Carla had on the whole situation, but knew she wouldn’t share anything that he didn’t give her express permission to.

Alana Ryan was was a tall, brunette, beautiful woman who obviously cared deeply for her son. Her eyes were alight with joy the whole time at the table, and she made an effort to include Javier, ask him about himself, make him feel comfortable. It threw Javier off to feel so completely at home with a woman he had just met. Kevin’s foot brushed against his leg under the table and smiled at him, and Javier grinned back easily.

“So, Javier. I don’t mean to be a bother, but I am a mother at heart. What are your thoughts on Kevin?” Alana asked, hours later when all the tea had been drank. “What are your plans? Your intentions, not to sound cliche.”

“Uh,” Javier started, and Kevin said, “Mom. Seriously? Don’t do that.”

“No, Kevin, I’d like to know what the boy who is clearly comfortable letting you explore the inside of his mouth plans on happening betwixt you. Are you dating?” Alana asked, leaning across the table and staring hard at Javier.

“Javier, you don’t have to answer her if - “  
“No, Kevin, it’s okay,” Javier stopped him. “Yes, Mrs. Ryan, we - “

“Please, Javier, call me Alana.”

“Ah, yeah. Alana. Yes, we’re together. Dating. Yes,” Javier said, and reached across to brush his fingers over Kevin’s knuckles. Kevin’s face reddened slightly, and Javier loved it. 

“What are you two thinking this will turn into? You do know that we plan on moving back to Ireland at the end of August?” Alana asked, watching carefully.

Javier had somehow known that, in the back of his mind, but he had let it slip away, not really wanting to remember. Kevin turned unreadable eyes towards him, blue clouded with some sort of emotion that Javier couldn’t figure out. He opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out, and he quickly looked down at the table so his boyfriend couldn’t see his eyes. He didn’t want him to leave, and he grasped his hand more firmly as if he could stop Kevin from going away. Kevin’s fingers ghosted over his jaw, and he looked up, taking a deep breath when Kevin’s squeezed his hand in reassurance.

“You know? I hadn’t really - uh - thought about that. I - I know it hasn’t been that long but this is something - he’s just - I like him a lot.” Javier finished less than gracefully, but he didn’t really know how to explain to another person all of the things Kevin made him feel, or what he meant to Javier. He offered him a wan smile, hoping his explanation was okay.

He was surprised and more than a little relieved when Kevin leaned in and kissed him soundly on the lips, a smile beginning at the corners of his mouth. Alana, from across the table, was smiling too, and leaned back in her chair, satisfied.

Just then, there was a loud clatter outside the door and someone swearing rather colorfully outside.

“That’ll be James,” Alana said, standing up. 

“Your dad?” Javier whispered, a fresh wave of panic building in his stomach. Alana had been easy to handle, but a long line of Spanish girlfriends had given him a healthy fear of the father figure.

“Relax, Javi. He’s not nearly as bad as my mom.”

James Ryan entered then, arms full of groceries. He was a lean, tall man with glasses, and looked sort of like the bumbling-professor type. Javier self-consciously let go of Kevin’s hand, much to Kevin’s dismay.

“James, you remember Javier? He’s Kevin’s new boyfriend,” Alana said, not even giving Javier a chance to escape.

“Oh, hello, yes good. Nice to meet you,” he said, as he dropped the groceries messily on the table. He brought up a hand to shake and Javier took it firmly, shaking it with a smile.

“Nice to see you again sir,” he said, his voice steadier than his nerves.

“We had a little tea party,” Alana said, and Kevin laughed.

“Alana, shame on you, corrupting this strapping young men with your girly habits.” Mr. Ryan looked over at Javier and rolled his eyes, and Javier couldn’t help but smile.

“What did you get, Da?” Kevin asked, peaking in the sacks of plastic. Javier smiled at the way Kevin’s voice sounded younger when he said Da, and it made him feel sort of soft inside. What is happening to me? Part of his brain asked, but he mostly ignored it.

“Well, I offered to do the shopping for Paul and Judy, but I didn’t realize how extensive their list was. Come help me with the rest, there are at least two more loads in the car.”

Javier, partially from not knowing what to do and partially because he wanted to make a good impression, jumped up from his chair and headed out to the minivan parked in the driveway. Kevin followed him, smiling the whole way out. Mr. Ryan was behind them, and stopped Javier on the way back to the house, guiding him again towards the car. Kevin glanced at them, puzzled, but went inside.

“Mr. Ryan?” Javier asked, now suddenly worried again.

“Look, I don’t know you yet, son, and I don’t want to freak you out, I’m sure Alana shook you up a bit already. But Kevin is a really special kind of person and - well, he’s ah, he’s been hurt. His last boyfriend was a real dickhead.”

Javier snorted a laugh, definitely not expecting him to say that.

“Well, he was,” Mr. Ryan smiled. “Anyway, I’m just warning you, that if you hurt my boy, well, ah, I’m pretty sure my wife will kill you.”

Javier, for some reason, didn’t find that hard to believe.

“Sir, I really really like Kevin, I would never - “ he started, by Mr. Ryan waved him off.

“No, I believe you. In fact Kevin has seemed more lighthearted and happy in the last week or so than I’ve seen him in a while, and I’m ah, fairly certain it’s to do with you.”

He patted Javier on the back, scooped up the last of the grocery bags, and started inside. Javier followed him, feeling equal parts pleased, excited and terrified.

Once Javier had deposited his bags on the counter, Kevin dragged him into that hallway.

“I’m so sorry, Javi, I didn’t know she was gonna do that, and then my dad probably said something too - I didn’t mean for - “

Javier shut him up with a kiss, which made Kevin’s heart flutter in a way he would probably deny if you asked him. 

“Kev, chill. I like them. It’s fine. And not nearly as bad as when I dated Maria Santana, her dad literally shot at me the first time he met me. Seriously,” Javier said, kissing Kevin again.

Kevin laughed into Javier’s lips and sighed. “How did I find you?” He mumbled, and as a response Javier pressed into him, crowding him against the wall. Kevin stifled a moan, vaguely remembering his parents were still in the kitchen.

“Boys! Stop ah, macking on each other or whatever you call it! Come help put this stuff away or you don’t get to eat any of it!” Kevin’s dad yelled from the kitchen. Kevin and Javier broke apart, Javier looking over his shoulder guilty. Kevin smiled and pulled his arm, leading him into the other room.

“So, ah, Javier. How do you even spell your name?” Mr. Ryan asked, pulling some canned beans out of a sack on the table.

“Dad!” Kevin said, his features shocked.

“What? I was curious!”

“No, it’s okay, um, J-A-V-I-E-R,” Javier explained. 

“Well that’s interesting, ah, I know next to nothing about Spanish culture or pronunciation so I wouldn’t have guessed the,’J,’ yes - now don’t even get me started on Irish culture, there are some weird pronunciations in there, let me tell you - “

“James,” Alana said, softly silencing him. “Let’s not get started today, don’t want to freak Javier out with our unusual obsessions the first time meeting him.”

Kevin gave Javier a pointed look, as if to say, You have no idea, and Javier laughed. 

The four of them continued to chat about this and that until Jenny’s parents got home, and Jenny followed them, bounding in the room and being both confused and pleased that Javier and Mr. Ryan were having a heated debate with Mrs. Ryan and her own father, John O’Malley, about the attributed and weaknesses of Batman versus Iron Man. Kevin was sitting at the table between them, watching and grinning. He caught Jenny’s eye as she entered the room and he broke into a full smile, shrugging when she raised her eyebrows.

The seven of them had dinner together, laughed, talked, and argued. Javier enjoyed himself immensely and kept being surprised at the level of ease he had slipped into this group. He felt at home here, with Kevin on his left, their arms pressed together and feet nudging one another. 

Afterwards, Jenny had put in a movie and all the parents had sat in various places around the living room with varying levels of wine in their glasses. Javier was sitting at the table, checking his phone when he felt a kiss at the back of his neck. A shiver ran through his body and he turned to feel Kevin’s breath on this cheek.

“Come upstairs?” Kevin asked, and Javier eyebrows lifted. He stood, and Kevin took his hand, gently tugging him into the hallway and up the stairs. When they got outside Kevin’s bedroom, Javier found himself gently pushed against the door and Kevin’s mouth on his, warm and tender.

The feeling he got was different than before - the butterflies were still there, but they were softer, warmer somehow. There was no rush or urgency to it. 

Kevin’s hand found the doorknob and walked Javier inside. The back of Javier’s knees connected with the bed and he fell, but slowly, and Kevin leaned into him, still kissing, his fingers cupping Javier’s face. Javier slid his hands up Kevin’s shirt, tracing lightly over his back, and he felt Kevin sigh against him. There was a sort of gentle, slow heat that started a the base of Javier’s spine and came up to guide his hands over Kevin’s body, pulling at the shirt and smiling softly. Kevin obliged his request, and moved to kiss Javier’s neck, his shoulder, and eventually kissed his shirt off as well. His motions were slow and controlled, and it was so different than the way Javier used to he didn’t know how to react - but he loved it all the same. Kevin drew a line of kisses down Javier’s chest and stomach, stopping just above his belt and going back up to meet his lips again. Javier made sounds he wasn’t expecting. 

Kevin stopped then, and laid his head down on Javier’s bare chest, looking into his eyes. He smiled slightly, and tilted his head.

“What?” Javier asked, a little breathlessly. 

“Thanks.. thank you for that,” Kevin said. “I mean for today. For everything.”  
“What do you mean?” Javier asked.

“For - for talking to my parents and not being weirded out. For staying for dinner and arguing about superheros. Everything.”

“Kev, I had a great time, it’s not like it was hard to talk to them, they’re cool.”

Kevin snorted, and rolled onto his side. Javier mirrored him, and they ended up laying facing each other, legs tangled together.

“I - I wish - “ Javier started, but suddenly stopped. Instead of asking, Kevin just waited. 

“I wish I had that with my parents,” Javier said. “I mean, I talk to my mom about some stuff. But I haven’t even seen my dad in like a month. I usually go there on the weekends, but I didn’t - I didn’t want to miss any time with you.”

Kevin hand reached over to intertwine their fingers and gave Javier a little squeeze.

“I wish we could talk about stuff or argue about superheros. I can’t remember the last time I had a conversation with my parents about anything other than school or money or what’s for dinner.” Javier stopped, not knowing what else to say. He closed his eyes, surprised by the emotions turning around in his head. Kevin was the first person he had ever talked to his parents about other than Carla, save the off-handed comment about his dad living far away or how great his mom’s cooking was.

“Javi,” Kevin said, and Javier looked up to meet Kevin’s eyes. The blue still startled him sometimes, and he wondered if he would ever get used to it.

“Thanks for letting me meet them, Kev,” he said, and Kevin’s forehead wrinkled, confused. He hadn’t even thought twice about it, and Javier loved that about him.

“Kevin, I - I - “ Javier tried to say something, but couldn’t get it out.

“Sh,” Kevin said, and kissed him lightly. They lay like that in silence for a while longer, until Javier’s phone started buzzing, his mom calling, asking where he was.

As Javier stood in the doorway, hugging Kevin goodbye, he glanced back into the living room, smiling warmly at the sight of Mr. Ryan passed out in the love seat, an empty wine glass in his hand. He didn’t know what he had stumbled into when he had met Kevin, but it was turning out to be something new and better than he had experienced before. He liked it.

Kevin kissed him one last time, and as Javier turned towards his car, he heard Kevin whisper.

“Tomorrow?”

Javier smiled, and turned back over his shoulder.

 _“Mañana,”_ he replied, and waved.


	2. The Restaurant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javier and Kevin finally get a real, out-to-dinner date, and Kevin gets surprised (though he should have seen it coming.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations at the end!

It was 6:32 the next night and Kevin was standing in front of the closet in the guest room, filled with his t-shirt and shorts and NOT DRESS CLOTHES. 

He had been putting off thinking about what to wear all day, still enjoying the afterglow of the previous night. Something had changed between them - it felt like the beginning of…

Well, Kevin wouldn’t even say it to himself, for fear of jinxing it. Or whatever. He wasn’t sure he actually believed in jinxing, but the wasn’t going to take any chances. 

“What did he say, exactly?” Jenny asked, for at least the third time.

“Not too dressy. But it’s out to dinner, so dressy ish? I don’t know. I didn’t want to get all weird about it but I don’t want to look like a bum next to him, he’s already so - so - “

“Stop drooling over him, Kev, you can do that later. In fact I’m sure saliva will have something to do with whatever you’ll be doing later…” Jenny arched her eyebrows suggestively, and Kevin sat down heavily on the bed next to her, still staring at the closet.

“Shut up,” he said, but there was no emotion behind it.

“Okay, Kevin, you are being worse than a girl right now. Let’s just go through your shirts, pick a nice one and then you’ll wear those ass-hugging pair of dark jeans you have. They’re great. Javier will probably thank me later for suggesting them.” Jenny stood, and started picking her way through the hangers of shirts, throwing one or two on the bed as she went. Kevin groaned and laid back, throwing his arm over his face.

“Jenny I haven’t been on a date since - well. For like 6 months and the last guy was an asshole so I don’t know what to do.”

“I don’t know why you’re freaking out, he’s practically in love with you and whatever happened last night has had you grinning all day long. Wait. Oh my God. You did NOT have sex upstairs while I was watching Mean Girls were you? OH MY GOD OUR PARENTS WERE DOWNSTA - “

“JENNY! Stop! Jesus, no, we did not have SEX, are you kidding me?” Kevin said, sitting up. “We just talked and - well it was a good talk.”

“Okay, okay, so what is your problem?”

“It’s a date. Like out to dinner. If he wears like a dress shirt and tie and then I have a stupid t-shirt on, or if I wear a dress shirt and then he had a regular shirt I don’t want to look stupid or make him look stupid, and I don’t even know how he feels about being in public, like had he told his mom about me? Or if I’m the first boy, like I know he’s had girlfriends - LOTS of girlfriends apparently - and what if he acts differently while we’re out?”

Jenny just stared at Kevin, not sure what to say after that speech.

“Um. I mean. What should I wear?” Kevin asked, giving her a sheepish look.

“Okay, Kevin. Look. This is what you’re gonna do. You’re gonna wear a dress shirt and jeans, both classy and laid back. You’re gonna look and smell amazing. You’re gonna go out with Javier and have a lovely dinner and you’re gonna ASK him about whatever the hell is going on in your head, and he will tell you because he looooves you. You will stop freaking out and probably start making out and it will be FINE.”

Sometime while she was talking, Jenny had pulled out a dark red button-down shirt from his closet and was now holding it out in front of him. Kevin sighed, and rubbed his head.

“You’re right, I’m sorry, I just - I really like him.”

“I know,” Jenny said, smiling. “Now get that on and put that ass in THOSE jeans, you know exactly which jeans I mean, and I’ll see you downstairs in like 20 minutes. I don’t want to miss you pacing back and forth in front of the door.”

“Shut up,” Kevin told her again, but this time he was smiling.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Javier was sitting in his car in Jenny’s driveway, heart beating and palms sweating. He was more nervous than he had been on his very first date. He was more nervous than he should be. He was freaking himself out.

It was 7:02, and he had been sitting in the driveway for at least 5 minutes, gearing himself up to actually walk to the door and knock. He kept going through the checklist in his head - assuring himself that he DID in fact set the reservation for 7:30 and they WOULD get there in time.

 _Well, not if you keep sitting here,_ he reprimanded himself, even though he knew that he would still get a table even if they were late. The reservation was just a formality at this point. 

HIs phone buzzed, and he looked down at it.

Jenny: >> you’d better get here quick Javier Kevin has started to pace

Javier smiled at the image her text brought into his head. Kevin was probably just inside the living room, walking back and forth, repeatedly checking his phone. The idea that perhaps Kevin was nervous as well made him feel a lot better, and he was reaching for the door handle and was out of the car before he realized that he had decided to get up.

Kevin WAS in fact, just inside the living room pacing back and forth, Jenny sunk into the love seat, watching him go. She had said several times that he should sit down, but Kevin had ignored her. He checked his phone again and Jenny blew up at her bangs in annoyance.

“It’s just now 7, give the guy a chance,” she said.

“7:03,” Kevin corrected.

“Please, for the love of bacon, do NOT be that kind of boyfriend.” Kevin glared at her, but didn’t stop pacing.

The doorbell suddenly rang, and they both jumped.

“That’s him!” Jenny said, leaping off the couch.

“Uh-uh, no, sit back down, I’ll get the door and leave and NOT be embarrassed by you at all,” Kevin said, holding an arm out to block her from leaving the room.

“Keviiiiiin, come on, that’s the best part!”

“No, Jenny, sit.” He pointed back at the couch. She pushed at his arm a little, stuck her lips out in a pout, and then turned back towards the living room. Kevin brushed down his shirt, second-guessing his decision to wear jeans for the upteenth time, and took a deep breath.

When he swung open the door, Javier took a step back, a little startled. His eyes then grew wide at the sight of Kevin, dressed in a dark red button down shirt and the most beautifully tight fitting jeans Javier had ever seen. 

“Hi,” Kevin said.

“Hi,” Javier said, and smiled.

Kevin still hadn’t moved from the doorway, still looking Javier up and down. He was wearing jeans as well, which made Kevin relax a little bit, and they were stone-washed and well worn. His shirt was a black, low v-neck, and Kevin could see the glimmer of the thin gold chain he always wore around his neck. Javier stood, hands in pockets, with a half-smile on his face.

“Uh, you look great,” Kevin said, stepping down out of the doorway, the door still hanging open behind him.

“Um, no. I mean, thank you. You do too,” Javier said, stumbling over his words. _Great,_ he thought.

“What’s the plan?” Kevin asked, tilting his head. The light of the porch lamp fell across his cheekbones and for a second, Javier couldn’t answer.

 

“Ah, there’s a little Mexican place I wanted to show you - it’s downtown.”

“Okay, sure. I like Mexican food,” Kevin said.

“No, you don’t. I mean, you think you like it now, but you haven’t ever had it like this, I promise,” Javier smiled. “It’s fresh from across the border. _Auténtica comida mexicana,_ like you’ve never had.”

Kevin’s face broke into a grin. “I like it when you do that.”

“Do what?”

“Talk in Spanish. Sometimes I don’t know what you’re saying, and sometimes I can figure it out but it’s - kinda - well.”

“Well what?” Javier asked, curious.

“It’s kinda sexy, I guess.” Kevin blushed, and though Javier couldn’t see it, he knew by the way Kevin’s eyes turned downwards and his lips pursed. 

“You think it’s sexy?” Javier asked, oddly pleased. He realized then that he hadn’t really dated someone before who hadn’t at least had a vague hispanic history, so the thought that Spanish was sexy surprised him. He had always thought it was prettier than English, but he had never thought of it as sexy. 

“Yeah,” Kevin replied, still looking down.

“You like it that much, I should do it more often.”

“Ha! I don’t know about that…” Kevin started, but stuttered to a stop when Javier suddenly moved forward and breathed into Kevin’s ear.

_“Ni siquiera quiero ir a cenar. Quiero quedarme aquí y lamer tú.”_

Kevin shivered, and it was still too warm to pass it off as a chill. Javier smiled, and softly pressed his lips to Kevin’s ear, making Kevin inhale slowly.

“Boys, boys, boys! Get a room! Or a table, don’t you have a reservation or something somewhere?” Jenny was standing in the doorway behind Kevin, smirking.

“Jenny, seriously?” Kevin asked, stepping away from Javier and turning to face her.

“What? You’re on my doorstep with the door wide open. It’s no fun creepin’ if you make it that easy!”

Javier laughed. “Come on, Kev, she’s right. We’ve got a reservation, but I know the cook, so it won’t really be that much of a problem if we’re late.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they pulled up to the restaurant, it was not what Kevin had been expecting. It was a little place, 20 minutes down the beach where they had met so many times this summer. There was an ocean view and there were pink lights twinkling all over the patio. It was a nice little place, with soft latino music playing in the background. The tables were all set with a candle, and the menus were all in Spanish. There weren’t many other people there, only a handful of tables taken.

Kevin was surprised when Javier walked right in, not waiting for someone to seat them. In fact, Javier waved at the bus boy and stuck his tongue out at a waitress, getting a similar response. Kevin followed his confident stroll towards the back of the restaurant wordlessly, waiting to ask until they were seated.

“You said you knew the cook, I didn’t realize you knew the whole staff,” Kevin said, smiling as he sat down at the corner patio table Javier had picked. It was probably the nicest patio Kevin had ever been on, mosaic tiling on the floor and intricate designs painted on the ceiling. They were the only two outside.

“Well, I come here a lot,” Javier said, and sat down across from Kevin.

“Then you’ll have to order, I have no idea how to say any of this stuff or what it is - I recognize about three words and one of them is ‘queso.’”

Javier laughed out loud, making Kevin smile. It was a great laugh, and Kevin loved causing it.

 _“Hola, chicos!”_ Came a familiar voice to Kevin’s left, and he looked up to see Carla, dressed in a white top and a long black skirt, looking every bit the waitress.

“Oh, uh, I forgot to mention - she works here,” Javier explained. 

“Sure,” Kevin said, getting a strange feeling about this place.

“You want the usual, _hermanito?”_ Carla asked, and Javier glared at her. 

“Yes, and the number six for Kev, _no quiero empezar a hacerlo con demasiado picante,_ and don’t call me that.” 

“Okay, okay. Fine.” Carla paused. “You know who’s here tonight, right?”

“Yes, just don’t tell her until after we eat, I’d like a to have my date first.”

“Wait, what?” Kevin asked, suddenly confused.

“Don’t, worry, it’s a surprise,” Javier said, and nudged Kevin’s foot under the table, smiling softly again.

“You know she’ll probably figure out who it is by the order,” Carla said, and Javier waved her off, saying, _“Sólo le mantenga en la cocina.”_ She huffed a breath out at him and left.

“Who were you talking about? And what did you say? And I didn’t ask you what you said earlier either,” Kevin said, all at once.

“Kev, chill. Just - just let me do the plan, okay?”

“You have a plan? You planned our - our date?” Kevin asked him, blushing slightly.

“Yeah. Espositos don’t mess around,” Javier said, and smiled gently at him. 

“Yeah, okay,” Kevin said, rolling his eyes.

The ended up in easy conversation, far smoother than Kevin had expected. Javier’s foot nudged his under the table several times, and Kevin nudged back. By the time Carla came back to the table, sporting two large, steaming plates of food, Kevin had Javier laughing so hard he was having trouble breathing. Carla raised her eyebrows to her hairline when she caught Javier’s eye, and he started coughing. 

“Okay, _chicos,_ here we have _enchiladas con pollo y queso de más, carne de res fajitas, y patatas fritas.”_ Oh, and some sour cream for the white boy.”

Kevin stuck his tongue out at her, and was trying to pretend he knew what she had said was on his plate, but once Carla set it down, he didn’t care what it was called. It looked and smelled delicious and his stomach may have growled just a little at the sight. There were tortilla things lathered in cheese and some other sauce, rice, beans, what looked like strips of beef and a mound of tortilla chips, colored red and white.

 _“Gracias,_ Carla,” Javier said, and she smiled sweetly.

Once she walked away, Kevin leaned over the table.

“What - what is all this stuff?” He asked hesitantly.

Javier smiled. “You’re kinda cute, you know that?”

Kevin’s cheeks flushed, and it made Javier smile even wider. “Don’t worry about what it’s called, just try it, trust me. I got all the good stuff.”

“I’m starting to see that,” Kevin said, and looked right into Javier’s eyes for a moment before glancing down at this plate.

Javier suddenly had the urge to leap over the table and taste the inside of Kevin’s mouth, but he managed to suppress it. _Later,_ he told himself, and smiled at the thought.

Kevin willingly tried everything at the table except for the bright red sauce Javier seemed to put on top of everything - Javier actually refused to let him have some, saying something about excruciating pain and no feeling in his mouth. Kevin restrained himself from the torrent of suggestive jokes running through his head about needing feeling in his mouth later, paranoid about Carla coming back. 

About half an hour into dinner, Javier actually brought that up.

“Why do you keep glancing around like that? You worried?”

“What? No. I’m - sorry,” Kevin said, looking back down at his plate.

“If I didn’t want to be seen with you, I wouldn’t have brought you out. Especially not here,” Javier said, sounding a little hurt. “Do - do you not want to be seen with me?”

“No!” Kevin blurted out, “I mean, I don’t not want to be seen with you, I do, I want to be seen with you. Yes,” he slowed down. “It’s just, well, I suppose it’s an old habit.”

Javier leaned back in his chair, forehead creasing in confusion.

“Bobby - he didn’t - you know, you probably don’t even want to hear about this - but Bobby was weird about who could see us in public. We went on like, maybe, three dates during our whole relationship that were like this - I mean, in a restaurant, place, where people could see us. I don’t know why he was so weird about it, I mean, even when we were out he didn’t - we didn’t act like we were dating. After months and months, he wouldn’t - he wouldn’t even hold my hand. I just - well. Sorry, nevermind.” Kevin fumbled his words, trying to stop himself from talking. Javier probably didn’t want to hear any of this, and he didn’t realize how much he had said. 

Instead of replying, Javier stretched his hand over the table and wove his fingers through Kevin’s, concern painted on his face. A thrill went through Kevin’s body at the touch, and his eyes shot up, meeting Javier’s.

“Kev, I don’t know who that guy thought he was, but he seems like a real shit head to me.” Kevin huffed out a laugh. Javier was trying to keep himself calm, but a slow rage had begun to build inside him as Kevin had talked. “He didn’t know what he was missing, not holding your hand. Or going on dates. Or just being with you. I’ve...had the best time of my life with you.” Javier’s grip tightened slightly, pulling Kevin’s hand closer to him. 

Kevin didn’t know what to say. It was wonderful and strange to be here with this beautiful boy across from him, wanting to be seen with him, wanting to be around him all time. Kevin hadn’t felt so at home with someone in years, and he didn’t know how to explain the feeling bouncing around in his head. Javier’s eyes were unsure, so Kevin squeezed his hand, hoping that would convey what he could not say out loud.

Suddenly, a booming voice came from behind Kevin, and his shoulders tensed as Javier glanced up and his eyes widened in something between excitement and fear. Javier gripped Kevin’s hand even tighter for a moment, almost to the point of pain, and then released him.

“Okay, okay, _he esperado el tiempo suficiente, ¿dónde está el niño? No se puede ocultar más!”_

Kevin, to scared to turn his head, watched Javier’s face, trying not to panic. The woman’s shouting behind him kept getting louder, though it shouldn’t have been possible, and suddenly stopped shouting Spanish as soon as it had begun.

“Javier! _Mi hijo pequeño! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas aquí esta noche? Pensé que tenías una cita!”_

Javier stood, and the owner of the voice came around the table and embraced him. It was a tall, round woman in a red and black dress, a spotless white apron around her waist. Her hair was up in a bun on her head and he lips were colored bright red. Carla was behind her, and rolled her eyes at Kevin, mouthing the word ‘sorry,’ as the woman continued on in Spanish, seeming to complain about Javier’s clothing as she pulled at his shirt. Kevin laughed when Javier swatted her hand away from his jeans, and the the woman turned to look at him. 

_“¿Quién es este?”_ She asked, putting her hands on her hips. 

“This is Kevin Ryan, he’s Jenny’s cousin. You remember Jenny from middle school, right?” Javier explained. The woman nodded. “Uh, Kevin, this is my mom, Theresa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is written by people who know next to nothing about Spanish grammar, and have heavily employed Google Translate. If you know that there's a mistake, please tell us so we can be accurate!  
> Thanks!
> 
>  
> 
> Translations are as follows (some of them I assumed you could figure out yourself):
> 
> Ni siquiera quiero ir a cenar. Quiero quedarme aquí y lamer tú - "I don't even want to go to dinner. I want to stay here and lick you."
> 
> No quiero empezar a hacerlo con demasiado picante  - Don't want to start him out too spicy
> 
> he esperado el tiempo suficiente, ¿dónde está el niño? No se puede ocultar más! - I've waited long enough, where is the boy? He cannot hide any more!
> 
> Mi hijo pequeño! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas aquí esta noche? Pensé que tenías una cita! - My little boy! Why didn't you tell me you were here tonight? I thought you had a date!
> 
>  
> 
> Rating is for later chapter.


	3. The Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin meets Javier's mother, confesses some things, gets turned on and discovers something about Javier that Javier didn't even know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations at the end.  
> We know next to nothing about Spanish grammar, and have heavily employed Google Translate. If you know that there's a mistake, please tell us so we can be accurate!  
> Thanks!

Kevin should have seen that coming, but for some reason was still surprised.

“Oh! Hello, Mrs. Esposito - nice to meet you. I mean, sorry, is it Mrs. Esposito?” Kevin asked, nervously looking towards Javier for help.

“Yes, it is. My husband may have left me, but I liked his name so I stole it,” Mrs. Esposito said, her words colored by a thick Spanish accent, and she held out her hand, smiling wide. Kevin shook it, and was surprised again at the strength she seemed to have.

“Now _explíqueme,_ why are you here instead of out with some pretty girl? I thought you said you had a date tonight?” Mrs. Esposito asked, sitting down in one of the empty chairs at their table. Javier and Kevin sat too, but Kevin remained on edge, his back straight and hands sweating in his lap.

“Well, mamá, I actually wanted to talk to you about that.”

 _Uh oh,_ Kevin thought, not knowing exactly what was going on but definitely sensing something was about to happen.

Javier paused, looking over at Kevin. He was suddenly terrified, because Kevin looked worried. More worried than he should. _Maybe this had been a bad idea after all,_ he thought. _This was, after all, a lot for Kevin to take in and he hadn’t really warned him about his mom and though HE wasn’t scared about how she should react maybe Kevin was and maybe he shouldn’t have done it this way at all and -_

 _”¿Hijo?”_ His mom asked, running her thumb down his cheek. _“¿Qué tiene de malo?”_

Javier looked over at Carla, and she was smiling. She nodded her head, and then Javier looked at Kevin. He really wanted to show Kevin that he wasn’t scared to be with him, especially after what Kevin had told him about Bobby. This was the biggest sort of proof he could think of, so he decided to go ahead and do it.

“Mamá, I need to tell you something. I wanted Kevin to be here because - well, he’s a big part of it. I did have a date tonight. I mean I do, have a date tonight. I’m on a date.” He paused, waiting for his mom to figure out what he was saying. Her slender eyebrows came together for a moment, then she looked over at Kevin, eyes narrowing.

“Mama. I’m on a date with Kevin. He’s - well, he’s - he’s my boyfriend.”

There was a moment of complete silence, the only sound in the room the tinny voice of a Spanish love song over the speaker system. Kevin was holding his breath, not quite believing what had just happened.

 _“¿Tienes novio?!”_ Javier’s mother finally spoke, eyes now wide. _“Tienes un novio!_ Why didn’t you tell me?! _¿Cuándo - lo siento,_ I’m sorry Kevin, I speak in Spanish when I get excited - when did this happen?” Mrs. Esposito asked, leaning forward over the table, eyes bright. Kevin had not been expecting that reaction.

“Well, it just - we sort of just ran into each other. And then it all fell into place,” Javier said. 

“Mamá, I would like to point out that I was right, and you said I could have Saturdays off for the rest of the summer,” Carla spoke up, grinning wickedly.

“Wait, what? You made a BET on whether I would ever have a boyfriend or not?” Javier asked, putting up his hands.

“What can I say, _mi hijo_ , I had a feeling,” Mrs. Esposito said, and the two women laughed. 

“Well, I - I just expected that to be a little more of a shock than it was,” Javier said, crossing his arms. “I certainly wasn’t expecting it to ever happen, but - well, mamá, just look at him.”

They both turned their heads to study Kevin, and his face went bright red. 

“Javi,” he hissed, “stop it.”

“No,” Javier said, smiling.

“Kevin, _mi querido,_ tell me about yourself. Where are you from? Where are you in school? What do you do? Did you like dinner? I made the _enchiladas_ myself. How did you meet my Javier?”

“Mamá, don’t over load him,” Javier said, rubbing his hand through his hair.

 _“Lo siento,”_ she said, smiling. “Answer whichever ones you want to.”

“Um, well, dinner was wonderful. I haven’t really had much of this kind of food before, and I liked it a lot, though Javier wouldn’t let me try that red sauce.”

“Good!” Mrs. Esposito laughed. “He is smart, my Javier. It is quite strong stuff.”

“This is your restaurant?” Kevin asked, and she nodded.

“Yes, after Guillermo left, I took everything I had won in the settlement and bought this place, cleaned it up and made it what you see. I had always wanted to run a restaurant - my mother used to have one in Mexico, where I grew up - but my husband thought I was foolish. I proved him wrong, in the end, and here we are!” She reached behind her and wrapped her arm around Carla’s waist, bringing her close. Kevin smiled. He liked this woman - he could see the heartache she had gone through in the wrinkles around her eyes, but those lines were also there because of her laughter and joy. Javier had her eyes, dark brown and alive with wonder. Kevin turned his attention across the table to Javier - his boyfriend - the thought still giving him butterflies. Javier was smiling, rolling his eyes as his mother tried to fix his hair.

“Mamá! _Deténgase!”_ He said, removing her hand from his head for the third time.

Kevin was suddenly struck with the enormity of what had just happened - Javier had just come out to his mother and let Kevin be there. They had been dating for two weeks - friends for two months - and Javier already trusted him with his family. Javier trusted him in a way that no one else had. 

“Excuse me, where’s the bathroom?” Kevin said suddenly, standing.

Javier glanced at him, a question on his face, and Carla pointed to the left. Kevin bolted.

“Is he okay, _mi hijo?_ ” asked Theresa , and Javier stood, following him without answering his mother.

He found Kevin leaning over one of the sinks in the heavily decorated bathroom, the walls covered in murals depicting Spanish dancers and mariachi bands, flowers stuck in every crevice.

“Yo, are you okay?” Javier asked, slowly closing the door behind him.

Kevin jerked, not expecting Javier to follow him. “What? Yeah, I’m fine.” His fingers twitched nervously, and he wouldn’t make eye contact.

“Kevin, I could read you like a book the day we met - you think I don’t know something’s up?”

That earned him nothing more than a small smile, which was a little worrying. Javier moved closer to Kevin, but Kevin took another step back.

“Okay, man, you’re starting to freak me out. I’m sorry I didn’t warn you about my mom , I wanted it to be a surprise, sort of...or - or telling her about you, I didn’t know it would be a problem, I just wanted you to be there when I - “

“Javier, that’s not - it’s not a problem, it wasn’t a problem,” Kevin interrupted, waving his hands.

“Okay, then, what’s the deal?” Javier asked, leaning back on his heels.

“It’s just a big deal, I guess.”

“What, my mom? I met your parents yesterday, Kev.”

“Yeah, that’s different! I - they know about me, and boys, and it’s - different.” Kevin sighed. He didn’t know how to explain himself.

“Well now she knows too, I don’t get why it’s a big deal. I mean, we’ve talked about it before, I knew she thought it was okay, it’s not like I was goin’ in blind - “ Javier stopped. Kevin was standing, tensed, arms crossed and a tear running down his face.

“Kev?” Javier asked, his hand twitching in an aborted movement to reach out to Kevin.

“I try not to talk about him. I really do. But he’s the only comparison I have,” Kevin said softly. Javier knew that he was talking about Bobby without him saying it.

“I don’t really mind, Kev. What is it?” Javier waited, and there was a long stretch of silence before Kevin spoke.

“I never met his parents. Not once. In 8 months, Javi - he met mine on the second day. He didn’t want to be seen with me. It was like he was pretending we weren’t dating in real life. I hated it, but I loved him. That’s why it’s a big deal. Because I don’t know what to do here - I’m so used to being the one that - the only one that - “

Javier was suddenly wrapped around him, all warmth and the smell of pine needles. Kevin leaned into his embrace, burying his face into Javier’s neck.

“Kevin, geez. Bobby was such an asshole. He was SUCH as asshole and I’m pissed he was your only boyfriend because you shouldn’t think that’s normal. That’s a load of bullshit. Kevin,” Javier said, pulling away but only far enough to look Kevin in the eyes, his arms still around Kevin’s shoulders. “Kev, I wanted you to meet my mom. I want to be seen with you, all summer long. That’s what you do in a real relationship. It goes both ways, not always on you. I’m not Bobby. You don’t have to do that anymore.”

Kevin was trying, really trying not to let the tears keep spilling out of his eyes, but they kept coming, slowly, at each word Javier spoke. Javier slowly brushed his fingers across Kevin’s cheeks, catching them as they fell. He traced his fingers down Kevin’s face, running a thumb over Kevin’s bottom lip. Kevin’s tongue came out of his mouth for a moment, meeting Javier’s thumb. Suddenly Kevin wasn’t thinking about Bobby anymore, or meeting parents - and by the way Javier’s breath hitched and eyes widened, he wasn’t either.

“We should - we should go back out there. They’ll start to get suspicious, “Javier said, stepping away from Kevin, even though it was the last thing he really wanted to do.

“Yeah. Yeah, sure,” Kevin said, straightening back up and wiping the remainder of his drying tears from his face.

Javier turned to go out, but Kevin pulled at his arm, turning him into a fast, heated kiss.

“Thank you, “ Kevin said, as they broke apart. Javier just smiled, not trusting his voice to speak. He grabbed Kevin’s hand, and they walked back to their table, fingers intertwined. 

Carla had taken away their food, and there was a new plate on the table - a mound of something chocolatey and delicious looking, a single candle burning in the center. 

“Oh, yes, she made it!” Javier said, turning with excitement in his eyes. “There’s this cake thing my Mamá makes, it’s amazing, you have to have some.”

“Okay, sure, I’ll never say no to chocolate,” Kevin said, sitting down. Javier scooted his chair closed to Kevin, and picked up one of the two forks resting on the plate. He stabbed it into the cake and scooped up a smallish piece. Kevin, suddenly having an idea, leaned forward and opened his mouth, silently asking Javier to let him try. Javier swallowed, and slowly brought the fork to Kevin’s mouth, sliding the chocolate inside. Kevin never broke eye contact with Javier as he closed his lips over the tines of the fork. Javier held his breath as he pulled the fork away, his eyes dropping down Kevin’s mouth, where some of the frosting had caught on his lip. Without thinking, he dropped down to lick it, and catching Kevin in a kiss.

He pulled away, much to Kevin’s dismay, and looked towards the door. 

“It’s really good, Javi, but ah - is there some way we can get it to go?” Kevin asked, speaking exactly Javier’s mind.

Javier looked back at Kevin, nodded, and stood up, walking towards the kitchen. While he was gone, Kevin took out his phone, using it as a make-shift mirror. He picked at his hair, un-buttoned a button on his shirt, thought for a second, and buttoned it again.

Javier returned with a small box, quickly wrapped up the cake, and grabbed Kevin’s hand leading him out to the car. They got in silently, and Javier started it up and started driving. 

“Where are we going?” Kevin asked.

“I - I thought we’d go to my house, since Carla and my mom are gonna be at the restaurant for a couple more hours. I mean, if you want, I can just take you back to Jenny’s house - “

“No! No, let’s go to your house. If that’s okay,” Kevin said quickly, causing Javier to smile. Kevin had only been to Javier’s house a handful of times before, as they mostly hung out at the beach or Jenny’s house. 

They spent the drive in silence, both stuck inside their own heads, wondering what the other one was thinking. Kevin’s pulse was pounding in his ears. Javier was desperately trying to concentrate on the road rather than his own imagination, because these jeans did a terrible job at hiding boners and he was on the edge of having one already.

They got to Javier’s house in record time (Javier hadn’t been paying any attention to the speed limit) and Kevin’s hands were sweating again. Javier got out of the car first and jogged over to Kevin’s door, opening it for him. Kevin smiled, enjoying the attention. 

They forgot the cake in the car.

Javier fumbled with the key in the door for a minute, finally getting it after a few muffled swear words. Kevin just laughed at him. The living room was dark, and Javier flicked on one of the lights. 

“Did you want to - do you want something to drink?” Javier asked, walking into the kitchen.

“No, thanks,” Kevin replied, following him.

“Do you want to watch something? Or - “ Javier broke off, not knowing what to say. 

“I’m not gonna lie, Javi, I kind of just want to make out with you in your bedroom.”

Javier’s eyebrows shot up, and Kevin smiled innocently. 

“Yeah. Okay,” Javier said, and bolted down the hallway to his room, trying to see if it was clean or not before letting Kevin in. There were a couple pieces of laundry on the bed, which he threw off right away, and shoved them under the bed.

“Javi?” Kevin asked from the doorway, and Javier spun around. 

“Sorry, just some damage control. Wasn’t expecting us to end up here,” Javier said, smiling wide.

“Is - this okay?” Kevin asked, still not coming in the room.

Instead of answering, Javier walked towards him and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him close. 

_”Sí,”_ Javier breathed before leaning in for a long, slow kiss. It was tender, at first, and built up heat - Kevin started walking forward, pushing Javier towards his bed, never breaking the kiss. Javier fell backwards on the bed, and Kevin landed on top of him.

“Funny how we always end up like this,” Kevin said, and straddled Javier’s hips. Javier gasped as he felt Kevin hard against his leg, and Kevin smiled wickedly, coming down again to lick into Javier’s mouth. Kevin started to nibble on Javier’s lower lip, and Javier smiles into it, then tried to turn them over, wanting to be on top. Kevin pushed back, and held him down.

Javier moaned, and was surprised at himself - and at Kevin. He felt a thrill go up his spine and pushed upwards again, trying harder this time, but Kevin pushed back and held him to the mattress, moving his mouth to press kisses to Javier’s neck.

“I - _que - madre de DIOS -_ Kevin - ” Javier couldn’t seem to form full sentences. He felt himself go hard, faster than he would’ve expected. 

“What? Is this - okay?” Kevin asked, pulling away slightly. Javier gripped his arms and pulled him back down, turning his head to expose more of his neck as a clear invitation to continue.

“Yes, God yes, this is more than okay.”

Kevin huffed out a laugh and began working his way down Javier’s jawline again. Javier could feel the muscles in Kevin’s chest and arms rolling as he moved. The rough scrape of his chin against Javier’s collar bones made him inhale sharply, surprising him again.

This was all new to Javier - well, not making out, but making out with a boy. He was used to girls, and girls were soft. Curvy. He was bigger than girls, stronger than girls. But Kevin was still holding him to the bed and he could feel the angles of Kevin’s body, the insistent press of Kevin’s arousal on his thigh. He was shocked to find that he LIKED it, loved the feeling, the completely new sensation. 

All thought left his head as Kevin suddenly bit down hard on the muscle in his neck. Javier gasped out loud, and his grip on Kevin’s arms tightened. His cock hardened even more, and was starting to strain against his tight jeans painfully. Kevin’s leg brushed against his groin and he groaned at the miniscule contact.

“Kev - “ he started, but couldn’t find the words as Kevin bit down again where his neck met his shoulder, eliciting another sharp noise from the back of Javier’s throat. 

“Yes?” Kevin said, his voice rough and tone playful. He pushed Javier’s collar towards his shoulder, biting him again.

“KEVIN!” Javier said, louder than he had intended.  
“What?! Did I hurt you?” Kevin said, abruptly stopping and leaning back, searching Javier’s eyes with concern.

“No, nothing’s wrong - it’s just - if you keep doing that, I might, uh, well. I might come in my jeans,” Javier said, breathing slowly to calm himself down.

“What? Holy shit, no way. Really? Just from that?” Kevin smiled.

“Okay, yeah, ‘just from that,’ I’ve never - no one had ever done that before, I wasn’t expecting it.”

“No one had ever bitten you before?” Kevin asked, honestly taken aback.

“No one has even bitten me, no. And no one has ever held me down, which I did not realize was such a fucking huge turn on until right now.”

Javier’s hard on had calmed a bit, no longer painful. Kevin looked like he was thinking for a moment, and then moved off the bed. 

“Whoa, whoa, that didn’t mean you had to leave, Kev,” Javier said.

“Shut up,” Kevin said, and tugged at Javier’s arm. He sat up, but wasn’t expecting Kevin to slip his hands under his shirt, pulling it off in one fluid motion. Kevin then pushed his now shirtless boyfriend back down onto the bed, crawling on top of him, mischief in his smile.

“You thought that was bad? Just wait,” Kevin said, and Javier didn’t have time to respond before Kevin was upon his mouth again, tongue reaching into taste. They kissed for a moment, both making please sounds at each other, before Kevin scraped his teeth across Javier’s lip. Javier was beginning to see that teeth were far more important than he had ever given them credit for.

Kevin’s lips then moved to his ear, nibbling slightly, and down his neck. He sucked slightly at the three places he had bitten before, and Javier idly thought that he would have to see if he had any shirts that would cover hickeys.

Then Kevin was suddenly lower, kissing a trail from his collar bone to his nipple, and took the tip in between his teeth, biting down gently. Javier arched his back, a gasp leaking out from his lips. THAT was definitely new. 

Kevin smiled, though Javier couldn’t see it, and moved over to the other nipple, biting down again. This time he forced Javier to stay on the mattress, pinning his arms down. Javier made a noise close to a whine, and Kevin could feel him harden against his leg. 

He kept moving down Javier’s body stopping every few seconds to kiss, lick or bite a new delicious muscle on Javier’s chest and stomach - he’d have to remember to compliment his boyfriend on his amazing body later - and eventually ended up kissing just inside Javier’s hipbone, lips touching the hem of his jeans.

“Javi?” Kevin mumbled against his skin.

“Yeah?” Javier managed, voice wrecked from the unprecedented attention Kevin had been giving him.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“Hell no!” Javier responded, quicker this time.

“Do you know what I’m asking?” Kevin said, raising his head to look up at Javier.

Javier looked back at Kevin, right above the straining lump in his jeans, and thought for maybe half a second.

“Kev, please don’t stop.”

That was all Kevin needed. He unbuttoned and unzipped Javier’s fly with his teeth, which was probably the hottest thing Javier had ever seen ever, and shimmied the jeans down a few inches. He made eye contact with Javier, and ran his finger along the hem of Javier’s boxers, sending shivers up through Javier’s whole body. Kevin then pulled the boxers down, freeing Javier.

Javier gasped again as his dick hit the cool air, and Kevin stared at it hungrily. He had never before wanted something in his mouth so badly, so instead of asking permission again, he went with his instincts.

Javier had to make himself not thrust upwards when Kevin’s mouth closed around the head, not expecting the sudden warmth. He couldn’t, however, suppress the groan that came unbidden from his mouth, deepening as Kevin’s tongue swirled around in a circle, then licked a stripe down the underside of his dick. 

_”Jesús Cristo, Kevin, Dios, Chingao!_ how the hell are you - JESUS - doing that??” Javier spoke in a jumble of Spanish and English, and Kevin enjoyed the fact that he could make him come apart like that. He took all of Javier into his mouth, and started bobbing up and down. 

“Ayyyyyya, Kevin, _no puedo,_ that’s so - _chingao,_ Kevin!” Javier shouted as Kevin swallowed, feeling the muscles contract around his dick. Javier grabbed on to Kevin’s head, fingers tangling into his hair.

What he wasn’t expecting at all was for Kevin to take to heart his apparent teeth-kink. He felt a slight scrape in the midst of Kevin’s mouth, and then another, harsher pressure as Kevin closed his teeth just slightly. Javier, if asked, would have never in a million years said that teeth were okay during a blow job ever, but to his continued surprise, a little bit of teeth go a long way. He suddenly couldn’t hold out any longer.

“Kevin, - _no puedo - Voy a -_ \- I - I'm gonna come, Kev!” Javier warned him, trying not to pull on Kevin’s hair too hard. Kevin didn’t stop, and Javier wondered for a brief moment if he had remembered to say it in English, and then his vision went blurry and white heat spread from his groin up his spine and down his legs.

He was vaguely aware ok Kevin pulling off, the heat suddenly gone, and felt him lay down next to him. Javier turned his head, still slightly dazed, and looked at Kevin.

“Did you bite me?” He asked, his voice absolutely wrecked.

“Yes, and you loved it, so you can’t be mad I didn’t ask first,” Kevin replied tucking in closer to Javier, licking his lips.

“Yeah, yeah,” Javier breathed out, still a little shocked at his own reaction. “That was - that was amazing.”

“Is that what you were saying earlier? You were talking in Spanish about half the time, which by the way is extra hot.” Kevin said, running a ringer down Javier’s bare chest, connecting the bruises he had left. Kevin liked seeing his marks all over Javier’s body - and liked knowing he was the only one going to see them.

“Yeah, I think so. I don’t remember,” Javier said, smiling, and turned towards Kevin. His brow wrinkled, and he looked down between them. 

“Do you - I mean, I could - “

“No, let’s just stay like this for right now. I’m okay. We’ve got plenty of time,” Kevin said, closing his eyes and leaning in towards Javier. Javier wrapped his arms around Kevin - his boyfriend who gave the absolute best blow jobs he had ever received, and sighed out, completely drained and happy.

He tried not to think about it, but his brain insisted on reminding him that they didn’t have as much time as Kevin made it seem.

There was only one month left of summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hijo - son
> 
> ¿Qué tiene de malo? - What's wrong?
> 
> ¿Tienes novio? - You have a boyfriend?
> 
> Mi querido - my dear
> 
> Lo siento - I'm sorry
> 
> (The angst has only just begun...)
> 
> Deténgase - Stop

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written by people who know next to nothing about Spanish grammar, and have heavily employed Google Translate. If you know that there's a mistake, please tell us so we can be accurate!  
> Thanks!
> 
> Rating is for later chapter.


End file.
